Percy Jackson: Second Time's the Charm
by FF.com
Summary: Percy Jackson is dying. But what happens when an old god gives him one chance to live life all over again. A second time re-living his greatest and worst moments. First story!
1. A Death and A Re-Birth

Perseus Jackson. A hero of Olympus. A saviour of the world. The Son Of Poseidon. These and many more names are what he is known for. And he is dying. He lies in bed, poison running through his veins. The people from his life stand around him. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Poseidon, Sally and all his friends. They all have sadness on their faces. Percy had so little left now. Nothing now could save him. Ambrosia wasn't working, even the Earth's purest water couldn't cleanse the poison. During the final battle, he was stabbed by a celestial bronze dagger filled with poison. Annabeth tried to get in the way but she was too slow. He fought through the pain, his will power weakening every second. And now he was here. Annabeth was crying over him, begging the gods to let him live, but Percy knew it was too late.

"Annabeth." he breathed out, barely being heard.

"What is it Percy? Tell me." she got closer to him, her ear next to his mouth.

"Forgive me Wise Girl. I don't want to leave. But it's my time. I'm just glad that the last thing I'll see is your beautiful face. Safe from any danger. I love you Wise Girl." his eyes sparkled with tears that were threatening to spill out.

"No! Don't leave me you stupid Seaweed Brain! I'll kill you if you die here!" she shed more tears, unable to grasp what was happening.

Percy's eyes were lowering. About to close he breathed out one last sentence: "I'll see you in Elysium, Annabeth."

With that his eyes closed and Annabeth let out a shriek of sadness. Her one true love was dead. And he wasn't coming back.

And then the world froze. Time literally stopped in place. An old man with a long grey beard appeared, standing next to Annabeth's body, crouched over Percy's corpse. He snapped his fingers and time rewinded itself by 5 seconds. Percy eyes were closing in that moment. With another snap of his fingers Percy Jackson was alive and perfectly well, floating next to the old man.

"Who are you? Why am I alive?"

"My dear boy I am Chronos." the old man smiled at him, his eyes sparkling.

Percy pulled out Anaklusmos and aimed it at the man's throat.

"Luke killed you! You're gone!"

"My boy, you are confusing me. I am not the Titan Lord. I am the God of Time. Father Time as you mortals refer to me."

Percy lowered Anaklusmos by his side. He bowed, which was kind of awkward in the air.

"Forgive me Lord Chronos. But why are you here, my lord?"

The old man sighed and faced Percy once more. "Son Of Poseidon, I am here to give you one more chance. You saved the world and yet the Fates deem you to die. I must object. I am making you a proposition of sorts."

"What proposition sir?" Percy raised his eyebrow, never once taking his eye off the time god.

"If you are willing to live your life again, I shall grant it. I will reverse time far back to when you were still a young boy. You'll live again. And this time maybe you won't die." He winked at Percy, smiling.

"How is this possible? I've died already. I thank you, but I don't know."

"If you accept you and your parents will be the only ones with memory of this life. This timeline so to say. You will be 6 when I reverse you. Your mother will not have married that mortal. And you'll not have been expelled from any schools, yet." Percy chuckled at that. "And most importantly, you'll live again."

"That's not what's most important, with all due respect lord."

"Oh? Then please, tell an old god what that might be?"

"I'll see my Wise Girl."

"Ah, the Daughter of Athena. Very well. Do you accept Perseus Jackson? Or do you not?"

"You've got a deal lord Chronos." Percy stuck his hand out.

The old man grabbed Percy's hand and shook.

"Well then, see you later, young Demi-God. Or earlier shall I say." He cracked a toothy grin and then a white light enveloped the whole room, blinding Percy.

Percy was in a tunnel. But the tunnel looked like a screen, projecting his memories from the newest one to the oldest ones. Him laying in the bed, Finding Daedalus, Nico di Angelo leaving camp, Thalia battling the skeleton warriors, the Golden Fleece, seeing Annabeth for the first time and finally his Father's golden smile. Once again he was blinded, but this time he felt a churning sensation in his stomach. It spread through his body, burning it, seemingly shrinking in size. Percy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. And then, it was all black. Perseus Jackson, Hero Of Olympus and Saviour of the World was no more. But Perseus Jackson, 6-year old troublemaker, woke up.


	2. Camp Half-Blood

Little 6-year old Percy Jackson woke up from his nap in his bed, with blue sheets and blue pillows. He stood from his bed, his blue footie-pajamas touching the cold wooden floor. He had a terrible head-ache and went towards his bathroom, whose wallpaper, as you may have guessed, was blue as well. He got up and picked up his blue toothbrush, and squirted a bit of blue toothpaste on it. That's when he saw himself in the mirror.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Percy's eyes were wide open, only now realizing his stature.

His mother, Sally, burst from the doorway, instantly hugging her son.

"My baby boy! You're okay, Percy, you're fine. I thought you had really. You know?" Tears streamed down her cheecks.

"Died?" Percy squeeked. He was surprised at his voice. It sounded so high-pitched.

Sally nodded.

"Chronos saved me mom." he smiled

"What?! Chronos?! But... I though that blonde boy killed him."

Percy laughed his little boy laugh.

"Not that Chronos mom. The time GOD. Chronos, as in Father Time."

Sally's shoulders loosened.

"What are you gonna do now Percy?" she asked lowering herself to eye level with her son.

"I'm sorry mom, but I've gotta get to camp. For the next year I'll be staying there. I'm not letting what happened, happen again. Chronos gave me a second chance, I'm not gonna mess it up."

She smiled sadly.

"I knew you'd say that honey. Let's go pack." she stood up and took Percy by the hand and dragged him to his room.

After an hour they packed up his clothes and his favorite stuffed animal, Charlie the SeaHorse.

They exited their apartment and got into a taxi, told the driver to go to Farm Road 3.141. He seemed dumbstruck as to why they would go there, but he obliged after Sally offered to pay up-front.

Soon enough they were there, at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

"You sure it's here you want lady?"

"Yes, I'll be back quickly."

Sally got Percy's bag out of the trunk of the taxi and they trotted up the hill.

Percy wondered where Thalia's tree was, but then he remebered he was 6 again. Annabeth was 8 when Thalia died. He would have to wait 2 more years to see his Wise-Girl, Thalia and... Luke again.

Percy turned around facing his mother with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine. Chiron's here. He'll protect me." Percy smiled, with a tooth missing from his left side.

His mother chuckled.

"I know. Write to me everyday, okay Percy?" she said while kneeling to hug Percy.

She turned around and waved to him as she lowered to the base of the Hill once more. He waved back, one tear sliding down his cheek. He'd miss her, but if he was gonna do things right, he'd have to start now.

He turned around, the Big House's red paint looking new and shining with the sun. He lowered down the hill, into Camp-Half Blood. As he came down the hill he saw satyrs and campers playing volleyball at the pit and campers going up the lava wall. He smiled, all the times he'd gotten scorched because of the wall coming back. He neared the Big House, and he stood on the porch. He knocked three times before he heard, a clopping noise coming from inside. Soon enough Chiron appeared in his centaur form. His eyebrow rose.

"And who are you, young lad?"

"My name's Percy Jackson. Yours is Chiron, right?" Percy extended his hand, smiling toothily.

Chiron's eyebrow remained raised as he lowered himself to shake Percy's hand.

"Yes, how do you know this my boy?"

"Let's talk inside, can we? This is a private matter."

Chiron got on all fours and stepped back, allowing Percy to pass.

Once Percy got in, he shut the door and made sure the windows were closed. He sat down and Chiron once again kneeled to sit down.

"Chiron, my name is Perseus Jackson. My mother is Sally Jackson. I am here, sent by the Time God Chronos. I am from a future where your father, Kronos, has risen and been defeated. But at the cost of thousands of lives, including my own."

Chiron still had his neutral face, but inside he was shocked.

"Tell me boy, is this some trick? Which Olympian God is your father?" Chiron rose his eyes boring into Percy's sea-green eyes.

"No Chiron, its not a trick. My father is-"

"Poseidon. I should've guessed the moment I saw your eyes."

On cue a sea-green trident hologram appeared over Percy's head, confirming what was already known.

"Well then my boy. Let's introduce you to your new camp members." Chiron stood up and went to the door, when time stopped.

Percy had felt this feeling before. And the presence accompanying it as well.

Next to Percy stood, once again, the Time God. Though something was different. His face kept changing to a baby's, a small child's, a teenager's, an adult's and an old man's face.

"Percy, you took a great risk telling Chiron, But I trust your judgement. Make sure to tell him not to speak to anyone else of this, without your EXPLICIT permission. Got that my boy?"

Percy nodded, Chronos ruffling his hair.

"Well then better go. Zeus gets rather cranky when I freeze time for long."

With that he snapped his fingers and time played once more, the time god vanishing.

Percy stepped out the door and he knew he would strive to be the best he could be, better than before. He would train in everything, day and night, archery, battle strategy, weaponry, and of course keeping up with his studies.

He would once agian reclaim the title of Olympus's Strongest Warrior.


	3. Thalia's Tree Is Planted

Percy stepped into his cabin, blue coral reef, smelling the sea salt coming from the sea nearby. He started un-packing his bag when he heard a knock at his door. He turned around and opened it, a smiling half-goat, half-boy at his doorway.

"Hi, I'm Grover, I've been assigned to you as your protector." he stuck his hand out, little bits of tin falling out of it.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet ya'." Percy shook his hand, his blue eyes looking across Grover's shirt, littered with leaves.

"Same here, you're the first offspring of The Big Three in a long time you know?" Grover stepped in, his hooves clanking against the wooden floor.

"Yeah? Where can I find a bow, a sword and a shield?"

"Over at the store, turn left and the fitting room is there." Grover pointed the way towards the store.

"Cool, thanks G-Man. I'm going there now. See ya' later." Percy left the cabin, waiting for Grover to exit to close the door.

Grover walked away, towards the woods, he was going to see his friend Juniper.

Percy went towards the fitting room requesting a bow and a shield; they gave him a bow made of pure coral. It would only react to him or other Poseidon demigods. He requested custom arrows, ones made of poisonous star-fish quills. The Apollo camper there said that it would take a few weeks to make and Percy left towards the Big House. He entered and saw Chiron in wheelchair form, reading a Mark Twain book.

"Chiron, I need a sword." Percy sat down next to him and waited for a response.

Chiron took a couple of seconds to respond, finally looking up from his book. "The camper couldn't find you one?"

"I didn't request one. You see, I need Anaklusmos." Percy looked towards Chiron's front jacket pocket.

For a moment an expression of sadness was seen on Chiron's face, but he quickly looked up, nodding. He took the pen out of his front pocket and extended his arm to hand it to Percy. Percy reached forwards but Chiron retreated his arm.

"Percy, you must understand this. You are **NOT** to use this sword till you properly accustom yourself to it." His millenia-old stare bored into 6-year old Percy's eyes, Percy nodding.

Percy took the pen out of his hand and tucked it in his front pocket. "Thank you Chiron, I'll be heading to the archery range." Percy stood up and exited the Big House.

* * *

And so for the next 2 years Percy Jackson trained in everything at the camp. He took tutelage from every Senior Camper of the cabin's.

Grayson from Hermes taught him the ways of the thief and how to sneak without being noticed. Pollux and Castor taught him how to recognize poisonous plants and which ones were safe. Charlotte from the Aphrodite cabin taught him how to use colors and paints to disguise himself. Quentin from Hephaestus taught him how to use little scraps of metal and broken pieces of anything to be useful. Lee Fletcher from Apollo trained Percy hard on his bow ability. Avery from Athena taught him everything to know about battle strategy, planning and she gave him the lessons he was missing out on school,here. Xander from Ares put him through an intense exercise routine and always gave sparring lessons as well. Laurel from Demeter taught him how to cultivate plants and fruits. For the next year and a half Percy trained to his maximum, developing each and every one of his skills.

He was as cunning as Hermes, wise as Athena, brutal as Ares, a good craftsman as Hephaestus, as skilled with a bow as Apollo and he was well digressed into the world of agriculture thanks to Pollux,Castor and Laurel. And he was only 8

* * *

Percy was currently on a free period and he was hanging out by the lake. It was getting late and a couple of campers were out and about, relaxing, playing volleyball, or just sitting on the beach. Percy picked up his sword from his side and flipped it. It was scratched a bit on the side, but he'd fix that later. He walked towards the training ground. He got into position and began slicing away at the dummies, ripping through them in a matter of seconds. He'd had no swordsman to help him, but he got along just fine. He had just decapitated one when he heard a scream coming from the hill. He looked quickly, just briefly seeing a lock of blond hair. It was a girl's. It was Annabeth's. That was when he realized that it was the night. That Thalia, Luke and Annabeth arrived.

He raced towards the hill, speeding past everyone until he got to the top.10-year old Thalia was there fighting off a dracanae, a half-snake, half-human. Percy rushed in front of Annabeth and swung at a monster there. He looked back, to make sure she was okay; she seemed fine, a few bruises, nothing major. He turned and pulled his shield off his back and blocked a sword strike from the side and quickly cut through the monsters legs. It dissipated into golden dust, leaving only a small marker of what it was.

'_Only a couple more hundred to go!' _Percy thought, while swinging gracefully through wave after wave of monster. Luke had already passed out next to Annabeth, with tears in her eyes.

Percy looked towards Thalia after slicing through a monsters stomach. Shock registered on his face. Thalia's back was sprouting a spear tip. A dracanae had gotten her. Percy went into a blind rage, killing every monster in sight. Annabeth limped towards Thalia, tears fully streaming down her cheeks. Percy killed the last one when the sky started thundering. He grabbed Annabeth from behind and pulled her away.

"Let me go! She needs my help!" Annabeth kicked against him, struggling to get out.

"She's gone." Percy whispered.

A flash of lightning zoomed through the air, striking Thalia's body.

"NO!" Annabeth wailed. By this point half the camp stood around the hill.

Where Thalia's body was, there was a pine tree.

Annabeth kept kicking, but Percy held firm. He knew this would happen. He didn't like it but, it had to.

"Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." Percy hoisted her over his shoulder, Annabeth pounding his back. She was crying horribly all the way. Percy entered and laid her down.

As soon as Annabeth hit the bed, her expression loosened. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

As she fell asleep, Chiron brought Luke into the infirmary as well. An Apollo camper was treating to him. Percy took a jar of nectar and ambrosia and fed it to Annabeth in her sleep every once in a while.

The next day Annabeth was up, still crying over the loss of her friend. Percy consoled her as best as he could. She seemed to calm down a bit, especially when Luke woke up.

"My name's Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." Luke extended his hand in greeting.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Percy took his hand and shook it. It was now he realized that Luke's face wasn't marred by the scar caused by the dragon.

Annabeth seemed reluctant to talk at all. She barely spoke when she was awake. Finally after an hour of Luke and Percy discussing what happened, she spoke up.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." she said suddenly. Percy looked at her and she blushed a bit.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. Don't know who your greek parent is?" she shook her head.

As if on cue a golden hologram of a shield and a spear hovered above her.

"Who's that?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"That's Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Looks like you're gonna see me a lot then Wise Girl."Annabeth blushed again, this time a bit redder.

"Why? I mean you're Poseidon."

"But your counselor tutors me." he smiled at her, his white teeth shining.

Annabeth smiled back and she turned to fall asleep.

Percy said goodbye to Luke and brushed a hair out of Annabeth's face.

He went outside and sat down on the steps.

'_Oh gods. How am I gonna deal with all this now?' _Percy wondered while walking back to his cabin.


	4. What to Choose?

**Hey guys FF here with a little pop quiz!**

**Why is Thalia's last name Grace?**

**What does Thalia mean in Greek?**

**Also thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

For the next few days Annabeth and Percy talked a bit whenever Percy came to take his lessons. Luke was out of the infirmary now, with the Hermes kids. Everytime Percy saw Luke he felt a pang of guilt. Could he stop Luke from going bad? He didn't know the answer to that but he sighed out loud as that problem was still 4 years away.

_'I don't know if I should stop him. He was the reason for the events that happened last time. All those deaths, the war. Gods this is tough.'_

Percy stood up from where he was sitting next to the sea and he started hearing someone calling him. '_Speak of the devil.'_

"Hey Percy. Annabeth is looking for you over at the Big House." Luke bent down, hands on knees catching his breath.

"Really? Thanks Luke, I'll go over there now." As Percy started walking away, Luke caught up.

"Hey Perce, you got a date for the 4th of July yet?" Luke asked picking up rocks and skipping them on the surface of the sea.

Percy looked over at him. "No, not yet. But I have a person in mind for that." _'Annabeth.'_

"Oh really? Would she happen to be a blond friend of ours, who's becoming a know-it-all?" Luke said, hinting at Annabeth.

Percy caught himself slightly blush and looked away. "Maybe, maybe not. What about you Luke?" He looked towards Luke.

"I don't know. I was thinking Silena Beauregard, maybe." Luke grinned at Percy.

Silena Beauregard was a girl Luke's age. She was stunningly beautiful, considering her being a daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy grinned back. "Well, I'm gonna go find Annabeth, okay?"

Luke nodded. Percy ran off towards the Big House to find his friend. When he got there she was sitting on the porch of the Big House, leaning against the railing. Percy sat down next to her, looking at the stars and constellations.

"Hey Percy?" Percy looked towards Annabeth. Her stormy gray eyes were illuminated by the moonlight,as well as her hair.

"What's up Wise Girl?" He put his hands behind his head. Annabeth started twiddling her fingers nervously together.

"I was wondering if you would... umm... go with me to the picnic?" She had said the last part so fast, Percy hadn't caught it.

"Sorry, what was that again Annabeth?" He scrunched his eyebrows.

"I said... would you go with me to the picnic tomorrow." She looked down, at her shoes as if suddenly they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Percy smiled at her antics. She could read half the dictionary, but she couldn't ask him to go to the picnic with her.

"Of course I would Wise Girl. I'd be honored to go with you." he lifted her head up and winked, causing her to blush. "It's a date."

She smiled and hugged him, taking in the smell of the sea in his hair.

"I'll see you later Annabeth." he separated from the hug, Annabeth holding back a pout.

"Ok, Seaweed Brain. Later." she started walking towards her cabin.

Percy turned around and saw Silena Beauregard hugging Luke. Luke smiled at Percy, giving him a thumbs up. Luke mouthed _'What about you?'. _Percy nodded and Luke's smile seemed to get bigger. He separated from Silena and told her he'd see her later.

Luke and Percy walked towards each other. Luke held out his hand for a high-five and Percy did the same.

"Look at you, little Percy getting a date." Luke grinned

"It's not a date!" Percy retaliated

"Oh I beg to differ. A little birdy told me otherwise." He pulled out a small piece of paper and put on fake reading glasses and looked up towards Percy. "And I quote: It's a date. Spoken by Perseus Jackson on the 1st of July of 2005, Friday at 7:55 PM." A soon as he stopped reading both of them cracked up.

After a few minutes of laughing Percy and Luke calmed down.

"What about you Luke? What's going on between you and Silena? Huh?" Percy raised his eyebrow, grinning at the same time.

Luke blushed a bit. "Nothing man, it's just one date." Luke put his hands in his pockets. "Nothing to get excited about."

Percy smiled and pointed towards the Aphrodite cabin. "Try telling that to her." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, whatever man. You up for a quick duel?" Luke smiled widely his eyes looking towards Percy's sword Anaklusmos, which hung tightly by his side.

"You know it!" Percy un-sheathed Anaklusmos while Luke brought out a normal camp supplied sword.

Time flew by, and the only thing that could be heard between these two, was the clang of metal hitting against each other. Both of them were sweating bullets, breathing heavily. They backed off each other for a second and charged forward. Time slowed down but only Percy noticed, time stopped completely and Anaklusmos was pointed at Luke's neck, while Luke's sword was still rising.

"Well done Perseus." Percy heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around leaving Anaklusmos floating in the air, sword point against Luke's neck.

The old-time god shifted towards Percy, for a second disappearing.

"Perseus, I must ask you something. Your friend Luke, you must make a crucial decision. Not now but you must be informed. You have to choose, whether to try to make him your ally and stop Kronos from rising with Luke, or you must kill Luke once the time comes."

Percy thought about it. The way the time god had said _try to make him your ally_ had thrown Percy off a bit. Percy knew what would happen if he failed to convince Luke. He would have to fight him, yet again, in the Throne Room. And kill him.

"Lord Chronos I cannot come to you with a reply yet. But I will think about it hastily but wisely." Percy bowed and the time god nodded.

"Very well Perseus. Now go back to your fight." Time rewinded and Percy stood with his sword at Luke's neck.

"Looks like I win again Luke." Percy smiled at Luke and Luke smiled back.

"Come on, let's get some food, I'm starving." Just then Percy realized as well that he was hungry as well, mainly due to the loud sound emanating from his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Percy looked at Luke and towards the mess hall.

"What you thinking?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Race ya'." Percy sped off, Luke sprinting behind him, yelling that he was cheating.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! **

** here to tell you to, if you don't mind, check out my profile. PLEASE vote on the poll that has to do with this story, as it will greatly affect the rest of the plot.**

**Thanks to all for reviewing, see you next time!**


	5. Happy 4th of July!

**Hey guys! Congrats to perseus-omega for answering one fo my questions. Indeed it means Plentiful. The second answer is Thalia is one of three Graces or Charites along with her sisters Aglaea and Euphrosyne.**

4th of July. A day for Americans to celebrate being alive and free. But for the campers at Camp Half-Blood it was just a day of relaxation for them. Well except for one of them. 8-year old Percy Jackson was practicing at the training ground, cutting through dummies like a knife through butter. It was getting late, but Percy never noticed while he was training. He cut through the last line of dummies when he noticed someone coming from the food court.

"Perce, where you been? Annabeth's been looking for you all evening man." Grover stood in front of him, releasing a sigh.

"She's been looking for me? What hour is it?" Percy looked towards the sun. Percy murmured something about being an hour late.

"You could've just looked at my watch, you know?" Grover lifted his right wrist, showing his watch to Percy.

Percy was already running towards his cabin, Anaklusmos sheathed by his side. Luke appeared running next to him. He was a bit dressed up. He had a white polo on along with some brown shorts.

"You're dead meat, you know that Perce?" Luke grinned while running next to him.

"Shut up man. Annabeth's gonna kill me." Percy sped up, leaving Luke behind him.

Luke stopped running, standing in place. He laughed and Silena Beauregard appeared next to him.

"Oh boy. Looks like mom's gonna have a good time tonight." She smirked slightly.

"Yeah? I can't wait to see her face when he gets there." Luke grinned again, slinging his arm over Silena. He led her towards the picnic blanket he had laid out.

* * *

Percy had finished bathing, if you could call turning on the shower and drenching himself with soap for a minute bathing. He put on his favorite pair of clothes.

He put on a plain black T-shirt with some worn blue jeans and his old blue Converse. He tried combing his hair and failed after a few tries.

He jogged towards where the Athena blankets were laid. He spotted Annabeth's hair. He ran towards the blanket and tapped her shoulder three times. While on the way here he had managed to swipe some gray flowers from the Demeter cabin.

She turned around and Percy smiled nervously.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm real sorry for being late, I know I'm a jerk and all." He handed her the flowers and she laid them next to her. She stood up and that's when Percy realized how beautiful she was tonight.

Annabeth had curled her hair even more, the twirls laying gracefully around her face. She wore a light gray sleeve-less blouse and some dark blue jeans. She had some simple grey flats. Her grey eyes shone in the moonlight. She crossed her arms and put on a pout.

"Seaweed Brain. Just sit down." she tried holding back a smile and failed, a small giggle omitting from her.

She sat down and Percy sat down next to her on her left.

"If it's worth anything Wise Girl... you look really pretty." Percy looked down at his legs, his fingers plucking at an imaginary something on his legs.

Annabeth blushed a bright red. "Oh, t-thanks Percy." She put her hand on his hand.

Percy looked up at break-neck pace towards Annabeth. "It's nothing. Just the truth."

She blushed a bit brighter.

"You know Annabeth, I gotta tell you something." Annabeth looked up. "Yes, Percy?"

"You know, your my best friend and all, right? But, uh, I was wondering if-" Percy was cut off by the sound off a firework exploding in the sky in the form of the Minotaur, lighting up the area. Annabeth jumped and she wrapped her arm around his neck and hid her face in his neck. Percy could feel his face getting red and hot. He didn't know what to do. He lowered his mouth towards her ear.

"You okay?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" She got her face out of his neck.

"I...I'm scared of fireworks." Percy's eyes widened, realizing the little bit of frightened emotion in her eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here." He stood up, helping Annabeth to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her neck and covered her ears.

Annabeth blushed a bit, letting Percy guide her towards her cabin. He reached the door and opened it, letting Annabeth get in first. She stepped in quick, shutting the door after Percy.

She sat down at the nearest desk. She put her head between her arms and started crying. Percy got closer to her. He draped his arm around her, whispering words of comfort in her ears.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Go, get a girl who isn't afraid of fireworks." She started lowering her head, but Percy took her chin in his hand and gently lifted her head.

"I don't care about that Annie. I care about you. It took guts for you to ask me to go to the fireworks celebration when you're scared of them. I like that about you. You're so... so..." Percy smiled, Annabeth laughing a bit.

"Thanks Percy. It means a lot." She smiled back, Percy blushing a bit at her radiant smile.

"You know what Annie? Don't laugh but.. I'm scared of clowns."

Annabeth started giggling. Then she started laughing a bit, until she was on the floor laughing so much her sides hurt.

Percy put on a fake pout. He looked directly at Annabeth and her laughter subsided a bit.

"I'm sorry Percy...but I can't stop laughing!" Her laughter increased again, slinging her arm around Percy's neck for support.

For the rest of the night it was just those two laughing at each other's expense, enjoying each other's company.

When the show ended, Annabeth was asleep on her bed, her hand dropping off the side and holding on to Percy's, who was laid out across the floor.

Something had sparked. But only Aphrodite knows what.

* * *

**Hey Guys! FF here apologizing for the slow update. Just a quick reminder about the poll on my profile. It's CRUCIAL THAT YOU VOTE!**


	6. I Forgot!

**Hey guys FF here to give you a little update:**

**1st: Every chapter from now on will include a fun fact that you may or may not now about the Percy Jackson book series.**

**2nd: The poll ( which is currently being dominated by the decision of Luke being a hero) will remain open until a certain chapter. I can't tell you which cause It'll be spoiling. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and on with the story. But first our FUN FACT!**

**Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, is actually the name of Rick Riordan's former student.**

* * *

Percy woke up, his back aching from sleeping on the wooden floor of the Athena cabin. He noticed his hand was still locked in Annabeth's. He slipped out of her surprisingly tight grip and stood up. He stretched, careful not to hit the bunk. He looked down at Annabeth, her curls still visible from last night. He got one out of her face and it reminded him of the first time he saw her 2 years ago. He smiled at the memory and turned around towards the door, just as he was opening it he heard a sleepy voice call out his name. He smiled and turned around, watching Annabeth get up from her bed and walk towards him. She stood next to him smiling.

"Morning Wise Girl."

"Morning Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving from last night." she slipped on her shoes and went got out of the cabin, Percy trailing.

Percy and Annabeth walked side by side towards the food court, where a couple of people were already up. They stepped out to get their plates and food and they stood in front of the brazier of fire. Annabeth dipped her plate, letting pieces of bacon fall in. Percy slipped in the juiciest strawberry on his plate. As they were about to separate Annabeth turned and got close to Percy. I mean, real close. Percy didn't know what she was doing until he felt a set of warm lips brush his cheek. She pulled away quickly.

"Thanks for last night Percy. It... It meant a lot." she smiled as she walked towards the Athena table.

Percy stood there shocked. He reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. He felt warm inside, a smile spreading across his face.

He walked towards the Poseidon table and sat down. He started eating alone until Grover sat down next to him, his tray filled with tin cans and apples.

"Hey man, look at you getting one of Athena's girls." Grover smirked.

Percy blushed a bit looking at his food. "Oh that? Come on G-Man that's nothing. It was just a peck on the cheek, it's nothing big." he shoveled food into his mouth quickly, to avoid answering anything else.

"Oh please." He looked into Percy's eyes. Percy seemed angry, or was that just acting. "Fine man, I'll lay off. Just try not to choke swallowing that scorpion."

Percy threw away his spoon instantly, only to realize it had been a lie. Grover was laughing on the floor, rolling around.

"Made you look!" Grover kept laughing away, until a sudden roar of anger came from nowhere. Xander, the Ares cabin counselor stood up, oatmeal spilled all over his head, and Percy's spoon stuck in his tangled hair.

Percy paled and his eyes widened. "Uh oh." He sprinted off, running towards the Big House.

"DAMMIT JACKSON! I'LL GET YOU!" Xander bellowed as he ran off after Percy cursing him.

Grover and everyone else in the dining hall laughed, either falling off their seats or rolling around. Luke got towards Grover and yelled "Good one!" and high-fived Grover, returning to his laughter.

* * *

Percy kept running towards the Big House, only a few feet separating him and the porch steps. Something snagged his foot and he tripped, falling to the ground. Xander was catching up until he too, fell. Percy looked up to see vines filled with grapes that looked ready to burst. Filled with juice and frighteningly colorful. Percy knew whose vines these were.

'_Dionysus.'_ Percy sighed and looked behind him, towards a table where a stout man sat. He had on a leopard track suit, purple sweat pants and some Nike's. His hair was so black it was almost purple.

"Tell me Peter Johnson, why should I not turn you into a fish right now and let you die of suffocation?" Dionysus said, without looking away from his game of pinochle with some satyr.

"Ummm..." Percy came up with nothing.

"Exactly. Now stop fighting or I'll make sure you have a tragic accident. BOTH of you, Xander."

Xander stopped struggling against the vines and nodded. The vines receded and Xander just walked away, muttering something about dumb wine gods.

Percy stood up and got the dirt off his clothes. He walked back towards the food court and saw Luke approaching him.

"Perce!" Luke stood in front of him.

"Hey Luke. What's up?"

"You know. Come on man, Annabeth? I half expected to be burning your shroud today!" Luke grinned.

"Oh shut up. Everything turned out fine. She had a good time and so did I." Percy smiled back.

"Really? Well,well, looks like my little Percy is growing up. Guess I should have the talk with you know huh?" Luke was struggling to contain his laughter.

Percy blushed bright red and kicked Luke in the shin.

"Shut up man. Besides, I bet you're the one who needs it, after your night with Silena." Percy winked.

Now it was Luke's turn to blush.

"Oh that. Nah, we just looked at the fireworks,it was nothing." He scratched the back of his head,sheepishly smiling.

"Whatever you say Luke." Percy smiled.

Luke looked at his watch, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey Percy, why aren't you ready yet?"

"Huh?" It was only now that Percy had noticed that Luke was dressed in armor.

"Where's your armor bud?" Luke got more confused.

"Oh shoot! It's Capture the Flag! I can't believe I forgot!" Percy ran off, leaving Luke laughing as he ran towards his cabin.


	7. It's a Quest!

Percy raced to get his battle armor on, turning his cabin upside down looking for his custom bow and arrow. After 10 minutes of searching he found it, behind one of the beds at the end of the cabin. He sprinted out the door, his helmet leaning sideways with his blue feather sprouting out. He tapped his pocket to make sure that Anaklusmos was in it. He looked around the camp, no-one around the fire and volleyball pit, all of them huddled around Chiron. Percy ran towards them, only catching the last bit of rules that Chiron was explaining. He went towards his team's huddle, the Athena children already explaining half the plan. Percy barely caught that half, his brain switching on and off during the explanation. He could never tell why this happened, even when he did the plans he always ended up forgetting the majority of it. He went along through the battles, with his team usually questioning him, because he was stepping out of plan. Oh Percy...

"Blue team take the northern woods, Red team the southern!" Chiron yelled to the many campers surrounding him.

The groups cheered and ran off towards their respective side of the forest. Percy was already asking what he'd missed out of the plan. They explained to him that they would send a large group of distraction from the center and 3 smaller groups to go around. One would take the east, one the south and the other would go through the tops of the trees. Percy nodded, analyzing the information they had given him, his bow appearing magically on his back, his grip tightening around Anaklusmos, sheathed tightly around his waist. He was to be the leader of the group that would travel by tree, consisting of 4 Apollo campers.

"Tree tops, follow me!" Percy exclaimed to his troop, starting his ascent up the first tree.

The others followed closely, this tall climb, compared to the lava wall, easy. As soon as they heard the battle horn, Percy and his group raced off, jumping on tree branches. They went faster and faster, getting closer to the sounds of battle, metal clashing and screams echoing. Percy told two of his archers to stay near the battle and pick off any stray enemies. As soon as he said that he turned his back and leapt away.

Percy could see the red team's flag planted near a creek. It was obviously a trap; they were going to lure him into thinking that he was safe near the water. He was nowhere near that dumb. He ordered one of the remaining archers to retrieve the flag. The camper nodded and leapt off, Percy went to one side and the last archer went to the other side. Percy notched 3 arrows in his bow, all pointing in different directions. Once his team-mate reached the flag, 3 Ares campers leapt out of the trees, yelling curse words and waving their weapons around.

Percy let go of his first 2 arrows, flying through the small space and striking the two Ares campers in their foreheads. Percy jumped down and neared the flag, grabbing it and heaving it on his shoulder. He put his bow back and he grabbed Anaklusmos firmly. They ran towards the border amongst the tree-tops, un-noticed and overlooked as the battle continued to go beneath them. Percy crossed the border and immediately a horn signaled the end of the game.

As Percy planted the flag in the ground and its color shimmered to blue campers rushed to see who had won. Once the blue team was in sight they started cheering. Percy walked over towards the red teams leader, Xander.

"You lose again Xander." Percy tried keeping a straight face while saying this, but a smile appeared. Percy extended his hand but Xander slapped it away.

"Shut up Jackson, I'll get you next week." Xander walked off, pushing people away.

Luke jogged towards Percy, heavily breathing.

"Hey little man, you did it!" Luke slapped Percy on the back, causing Percy to nearly fall over.

"You know it!" Percy started walking towards the showers.

Once he got there he stripped and turned on the cold water. It cascaded onto his shoulders, flowing down his body. After he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and started walking towards his cabin, dirty clothes in hand. As he walked towards his cabin he passed the Aphrodite cabin on the way. He waved towards them and a few girls his age waved back, giggling madly. Percy raised his eyebrow and sighed mentally, never fully understanding girls.

He entered his cabin, dropping the dirty clothes in a corner and removing the towel and placing it on his table. He quickly got dressed and stepped outside. At once Grover ran in to him, knocking himself down. Percy extended his hand, helping Grover get up.

"Percy! I found you!"

"What? Why were you looking for me?" He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Luke! He's gotten a quest. And he wants you to be part of it!" Grover waved his arms around, as if emphasizing this sentence.

Percy's eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Then he jumped up and let out a yell of happiness.

Ever since Luke had arrived with Grover and Annabeth, Percy thought of Luke's quest that had gotten him the scar. That had made Luke resent the gods. That gave birth to Luke's darker side.

Percy grabbed Grover's arm and dragged him towards the Big House, Grover struggling to keep running as Percy's excitement got the better of him. Percy burst in, shocking Chiron and Luke that were taling alongside a fireplace..

"Is it true?!" Percy asked, letting go of Grover's arm and walking towards them, not even trying to hide his smile.

Luke turned towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, little man. You're going on a quest with me. We were just discussing who the third member would be."

Percy smiled and sat down, his legs crossed, sitting in between Chiron and Luke.

"I can help." Percy grinned and for the next 2 hours he sat there, discussing who should be their third member.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm extremly sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've had other worries. School started 2 weeks ago and before that I was simply having trouble in my life. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and update as quick as possible from now on.**

**BYEEEEEE!**


	8. Decisions, decisions

Percy yawned, getting out of his bed. He had stayed up late last night, discussing thoroughly with Luke and Chiron about who their third questmate would be. For the first hour they had started narrowing down the campers that they thought were ready and competent enough for this quest. Percy hadfirmly stated that this person would not have to master swordsmanship, for both he and Luke could handle themselves very well. Luke had agreed and brought up that this person also would not have to be a great archer, as Percy could handle that as well. Percy's first though of campers that had other abilities that could prove useful were Hephasteus campers, Athena campers and also Apollo campers. Hephasteus children could just about make nothing into anything they wanted; Athena children would be able to devise a strategy and as well as being able to give the appropiate tasks to each other, while Apollo children could prove as their battlefield medic.

Percy started remembering what they had said about Quentin from Hephasteus.

_"Quentin could come with us, Luke"._

_"Maybe. He can hold himself pretty well on the battlefield and he does have some magical items that could help us get through. But really Quentin isn't a fighter. I mean, the most I've seen him hurt was a fly that was on his back for an hour or so, just sucking him up. He didn't even kill him, just swatted him lightly off. I don't think he could help us."_

_Percy crossed off Quentin's name from their makeshift shortlist._

_"Well, Lee Fletcher could do some damage. He's a great shot and he's the fastest healer in all of camp, besides Chiron." Percy stated._

_"Yeah, but right now, the fact that he's a great shot is usless to me. You're a better shot than him anyways." Luke waved Percy's statement off._

_"Well, honestly Luke, the only person I would consider to go with us is Avery from Athena cabin. She's basically got the things that we don't have, she's got the wisdom, experience for this quest as for now. So really it's either her or this quest is gonna be cancelled man."_

_Percy looked at Luke expectantly, pressuring him to give in._

_"Damn it, Perce. You're too smart for your own good, you know that kid?" He smiled at Percy_

_"You're probably right. But hey, at least we finally wrapped this up and I can go to sleep." Percy stood up and started walking towards the door._

_"Stop. Percy you know that Avery must accept the quest before you drag her along my young warrior." Chiron said, finally speaking after hearing Luke and Percy discuss._

_"NOT IT!" Luke shouted out as he stuck his tongue out at Percy._

_"Dang it. Fine, I'll go." Percy turned around hand reaching to the doorknob._

_"Huh, didn't expect you to give up that easily. Or is it just because you wanna see Annabeth?" Luke grinned devilishly._

_"Shut up!" Percy threw a nearby cushion at Luke's face, it landing against Luke's cheek with a soft *thump*. _

_Percy closed the door behind him, walking towards the Athena cabin._

_He was thinking about what to say to Avery when he suddenly reached the cabin. He entered hesetantly, as if scared to come inside. Almost instantly a female voice shot at him from inside._

_"Come in Perseus." Avery called, writing down something on a sheet of paper on a desk._

_Percy stepped in, closing the door softly behind him._

_"What is it you want from me at this late hour, sea spawn?" Avery looked him over, the famous Athena clouded eyes analyzing Percy._

_"Um.. well you know about Luke's quest right?"_

_Avery nodded._

_"Well-" He gulped strongly. "Me and Luke thought that you would be the best choice for our third quest member." Percy stood straight, having to look up to look into Avery's eyes._

_Ävery seemed to think about it for a short second, closing her eyes. Then finally she opened them._

_"I would be honored to join you two in this quest. Of course, I must ask what have we been ordered to do?"_

_"We must go into the Garden of Hesperides and retrieve a Golden Apple. Which as I expect from you to know Avery, was already accomplished by Hercules."_

_"Very well. When do we leave?"_

_"Tomorrow at Mid-day. Prepare in the morning, a tired mind is no good." Percy turned around, closing the dorr behind him as he exited the Athena cabin._

_Percy walked toward his cabin, sleepiness taking over him. Out of nowhere he felt an surge of power come from behind him and he knew what was behind him._

_"Chronos, been a while since I last saw you." Percy smiled at the time god._

_"Yes it has young Jackson. You know why I am here, correct?"_

_Percy's face darkened. "Yes.. Luke Castellan."_

_"Sharp as always Perseus." the old man smiled, but no happiness on it._

_"I've not made my decision Chronos. I'll make it when we reach San Francisco, that's where the Garden is. I know you expected me to make it by now but I've not. I need more time."_

_"Time? Hahahaha... my boy with me you've got all the time in the world." The old man chuckled._

_"Not what I meant lord. I shall inform you as soon as I've made it. Now if you allow, I'm going to bed." With that Percy walked in his cabin, slamming the dorr shut, throwing himself on his bed. He sighed mentally, knowing that his biggest decision was but a few days away at best, they would travel fast._

* * *

Percy snapped out of his daze by someone knocking at his door. He walked towards it, opening it and finding a small, wrapped box at his feet. He bent over and lightly unwrapped it. In the center was a smaller box, almost as if for jewelry. Once he opened the smaller box, inside rested a necklace made of Seaweed, with a small trident made of silver hanging from the seaweed. He found a letter under it, in small, cursive writing.

_'Hey Percy, it's Annabeth. I hope you succed on your quest. Stay safe, Seaweed Brain.'_

Percy smiled, putting on the necklace. He went inside to pack up his necessary items.


End file.
